


On va pas en faire tout un foin !

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Été 1996, Pansy passe ses vacances chez sa cousine et condisciple de Serpentard, Daphne Greengrass. Suite à une blague de cette dernière, la jeune fille se retrouve enfermée dans les écuries du domaine. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, Blaise Zabini, ce bêcheur insupportable, est aussi de la partie !Participation HC au concours "Coincés" organisé par Alrescha sur HPF.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	On va pas en faire tout un foin !

**Author's Note:**

> Je tenais à remercier LookCatMe pour son aide dans la correction de cet OS. Merci aussi à Alrescha dont le concours PWP m'a donné envie de me lancer dans cette aventure.

Comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée, le ciel était gris et les gros nuages aux couleurs menaçantes n’auguraient rien de bon. Pour la énième fois en une semaine, Pansy se demanda pourquoi avoir accepté l’invitation de sa cousine. Ce n’était même pas comme si Daphne et elle étaient amies en plus, elles se toléraient tout au mieux et jouaient la comédie quand le devoir le demandait, rien de plus, rien de moins. Dès le début, leurs vacances s’étaient organisées sous de mauvais auspices. Alors que, comme tous les ans, ses camarades et elle préparaient leur séjour, l’annonce était tombée. Mr Malefoy, le père de Drago, avait été arrêté par les aurors et jeté à Azkaban.   
  
Encore à ce moment-là, comme la jeune fille naïve et stupide qu’elle était, Pansy avait espéré que cela n’empêche pas son meilleur ami, son seul ami à dire vrai, de venir. Malheureusement, quelques semaines plus tard, il leur avait envoyé un hibou pour les prévenir qu’il ne serait pas présent. Ce jour-là, Pansy avait hésité longtemps. Elle n’était pas sûre de vouloir se rendre chez sa cousine sans la présence douce et réconfortante de Drago. Finalement, c’était son frère qui l’avait convaincue d’y aller malgré tout. Elle n’avait tout de même pas envie de passer toutes les vacances d’été collée à leur mère, non ?  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille s’était retrouvée dans le salon des Greengrass avec sa valise. La mère de Daphne, Persephone, l’avait accueillie en souriant. Elle avait été bien la seule à sembler ravie de la voir. Daphne avait été l’image de la politesse, mais avait été loin d’être chaleureuse, tandis que Hector Greengrass, un cousin germain de son père, avait à peine levé le nez de son journal.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Blaise était arrivé et leur avait annoncé que Theodore, non plus ne pourrait pas venir. Son père, comme Lucius Malefoy, était parti faire un petit tour à Azkaban, et son oncle et sa tante avaient finalement préféré le garder près d’eux. Gregory et Vincent les avaient prévenus peu de temps après la défection de Drago qu’eux non plus ne viendraient pas  
  
C’est ainsi que le groupe finit par devenir un trio.   
  
Il fallut peu de temps à Pansy pour se rendre compte que la seule chose qui les liait Blaise, Daphne et elle étaient certainement leur amitié commune pour Drago. A ses côtés, ils avaient toujours réussi à dompter leurs différences, mais sans lui les piques et les disputes étaient quotidiennes. Si bien qu’ils avaient décidé d’éviter de se croiser dès le troisième jour de leur séjour.  
  
Cet après-midi-là, comme tous les jours depuis, Pansy était partie s’installer dans les anciennes écuries du domaine. Cela faisait bien longtemps que la famille ne possédait plus aucun hippogriffe. Toutefois, Hector Greengrass avait offert un cheval à son épouse pour son trente-cinquième anniversaire, quelques années plus tôt, et la bête passait plus de temps dans les pâturages qu’enfermée dans un box. La Serpentard était donc seule la plupart du temps, sauf quand l’un des cinq chats de la maison décidait de la suivre. C’était toujours le même, le petit noir avec une tache blanche sur l’œil. La bestiole ne devait pas avoir plus de sept mois et son gabarit laissait penser qu’elle avait sans doute été l’avorton de la portée. Au début, la jeune fille avait décidé de l’ignorer. Elle n’aimait pas les animaux ! Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle disait à qui voulait bien l’entendre. Puis au fil des jours, une sorte de lien un peu spécial s’était créé entre elle et Coco – aussi appelée Coco bel œil par Mr Greengrass.  
  
Ce jour-là, Coco avait décidé de la gratifier de sa présence et s’était installée contre elle, ronronnante. Assise sur un coussin qu’elle avait ramené de la maison, Pansy était en train de dessiner un couple d’hirondelles en train de nourrir ses petits.  
  
— Par pité, non ! souffla-t-elle en entendant la porte des écuries s’ouvrir et se refermer.  
— Pansy ! l’appela Blaise.  
— Encore mieux, murmura-t-elle avant de ranger précipitamment ses dessins. Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Blaise ? demanda-t-elle en se levant brusquement.  
  
Coco, à côté d’elle, poussa un miaulement plaintif.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que je veux… ? Daphne m’a dit que tu me cherchais, rétorqua-t-il.   
  
Il se tut quelques secondes en se grattant la tête.  
  
— Tu ne me cherchais pas en fait, je me trompe ?  
— Non, je ne te cherchais pas, en effet, rétorqua Pansy d’une voix agacée.  
— Ok ! Dans ce cas-là, je te laisse, déclara-t-il d’un ton calme.  
  
Pansy le suivit du regard alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il la poussa et… Rien ne se produit.  
  
— Bouse ! Elle avait l’air moins lourde tout à l’heure cette porte, remarqua-t-il en la poussant avec son épaule.  
  
Après quelques secondes, par désespoir de cause, il tenta de la tirer. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers lui.  
  
— Pousse-toi ! Je vais le faire !  
  
Blaise ne tenta même pas de protester et s’éloigna de quelques pas.  
  
— Il y a une technique spéciale, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres tandis qu’elle souleva légèrement la porte afin de débloquer le mécanisme.  
  
— Et maintenant, il faut pousser, dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant.  
  
Blaise la fixait les bras croisés et ce fut son tour de sourire quand malgré tout cela la porte ne s’ouvrit pas.  
  
— Waouh ! Quelle merveilleuse technique, plaisanta-t-il, piquant.  
  
Agacée, Pansy mit tout son poids sur la porte, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas d’un centimètre.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? s’irrita-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
— Ce que j’ai fait ? J’ai rien fait, Daphne m’a de… Ah, je vois ! soupira-t-il.  
— Tu vois ?  
— C’est Daphne. Elle m’a fait venir ici et nous a enfermés ensemble, expliqua-t-il.   
— La grognasse ! s’écria Pansy, hors d’elle. Daphne ! Ouvre cette porte ! Daphne ! appela-t-elle en frappant la porte du plat de la main.  
— Je pense qu’elle est déjà partie, déclara Blaise en se laissant tomber sur un tas de foin.  
  
Pansy lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer à taper le bois tout en vociférant. Comment sa cousine avait-elle pu penser que les enfermer ensemble était une bonne idée ? Voulait-elle qu’ils s’entretuent ? Elle devait bien rire dans sa chaise-longue, à l’ombre du joli saule pleureur !  
  
— Quelle garce ! s’énerva la Serpentard en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte. Bouse ! Aïe ! gémit-elle face à la douleur.  
  
Pansy s’éloigna de la porte en boitillant et alla s’asseoir sur une botte de paille à quelques mètres de Blaise.  
  
— Je savais que je n’aurais jamais dû venir, soupira-t-elle, désespérée.  
— Ah ! Toi aussi ? plaisanta-t-il d’un air désabusé.  
  
Pansy le regarda du coin de l’œil avant de reporter son attention sur Coco qui venait vers elle en trottinant. La petite boule de poils lui monta sur les genoux et se mit à ronronner avec bonheur.  
  
— Depuis quand t’aimes les chats, toi ? demanda le jeune homme.  
— Je n’aime pas les chats, rétorqua-t-elle tout en caressant Coco.  
— Ok, se contenta de répliquer Blaise avant de détourner le regard.  
  
Le silence s’installa entre eux plusieurs minutes, seuls les ronronnements de Coco brisaient le calme des écuries. Au loin, Pansy pouvait entendre le hennissement de la jument de la cousine Persephonee ainsi que le chant des oiseaux. Tout était beau, tout était paisible et il fallait qu’elle soit enfermée avec ce bêcheur de Blaise Zabini.  
  
— On joue à un jeu ? proposa soudainement ce dernier.  
— Un jeu ? répéta-t-elle, dédaigneuse.  
— T’as mieux à faire ?  
— Non ! Tu veux jouer à quoi ?  
— Action ou vérité ? suggéra Blaise en souriant.  
— Pour que tu ailles répéter tout ce que je te dis aux autres ? Même pas en rêve !  
— Allez ! Moi aussi, je te confierai mes secrets, tenta-t-il de la convaincre.  
— J’ai dit non, déclara-t-elle d’une voix ferme.  
— Ok, soupira-t-il. A qui je pense, alors ?  
— Quoi ?  
— On peut jouer à « A qui je pense ? », explicita-t-il.  
  
Pansy hésita quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.  
  
— Tu commences ? demanda-t-il.  
— D’accord.  
  
La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants avant de choisir de lui faire deviner le professeur Rogue.   
  
— Est-ce un homme ?  
— Oui.  
— Est-il étudiant à Serpentard ?  
— Non.  
— Est-il directeur de la maison Serpentard ?  
— Oui !   
— Rogue ?  
— Comment t’as deviné si vite ? s’étonna Pansy.  
  
Blaise haussa les épaules en souriant.  
  
— Le talent, répliqua-t-il finalement en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
— Pff…  
— Pff ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en souriant largement.  
— Pff, répéta Pansy, amusée malgré elle.  
  
Blaise se laissa aller en arrière sur le tas de foin et ferma les yeux.  
  
— A qui je pense ? lâcha-t-il.  
— Pardon ?  
— C’est à toi de deviner, répondit-il.  
— Ah oui !   
  
Les deux jeunes gens jouèrent à ce jeu un temps indéfini. Aucun d’eux n’avait pensé à prendre de montre et, n’étant pas à Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient lancer aucun sort sous peine d’avoir de gros ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie.  
  
— Pff… J’en ai marre, soupira Pansy.  
— A qui le dis-tu ! répliqua Blaise en se relevant.  
  
Pansy le suivit du regard alors qu’il faisait les cent pas dans les écuries.   
  
— Tu crois qu’on va finir par nous retrouver ? questionna le jeune homme.  
— Je pense. Ils risquent de se demander pourquoi on n’est pas là vers l’heure du dîner.  
  
Sur les genoux de Pansy, Coco s’étira longuement avant de descendre et de trottiner vers l’un des box vides.  
  
— Super, marmonna Blaise en se passant la main sur le visage. Génial !  
  
A la grande surprise de la Serpentard, son camarade se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers elle et s’assit sur la botte de paille, à côté d’elle.   
  
— Tu as ta baguette ?  
— Oui.  
— On pourrait lancer un sort ?  
— Très bonne idée ! lança-t-elle d’une voix sarcastique. Non !  
— Allez Pansy ! J’ai pas envie de passer toute l’après-midi ici.  
— Oui et moi, je n’ai pas envie d’être renvoyée de Poudlard, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Avant que la jeune fille n’ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Blaise fondit sur elle. Elle l’empêcha d’atteindre la poche de sa robe, mais tomba en arrière sur la botte de paille. Son camarade se trouva au-dessus d’elle l’espace d’un instant. Le sourire triomphant de Blaise donna la force à Pansy de ne pas se laisser faire. D’un coup de rein, la jeune fille réussit à faire tomber Blaise dans le foin à côté du ballot de paille. A califourchon au-dessus de lui, Pansy lui offrit un petit sourire victorieux malgré l’herbe sèche qui lui chatouillait les jambes.  
  
— Bien installée ? demanda Blaise d’une voix étrange.  
— Très, rétorqua-t-elle. Qu’est-ce… commença-t-elle en se sentant rougir.  
  
En-dessous d’elle, Blaise se trémoussait, sans doute pour se libérer et lui voler sa baguette, et les frottements commençaient à générer des sensations qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que son camarade aussi avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. La forme qu’elle sentait entre ses cuisses n’était finalement peut-être pas sa baguette.  
  
Jusqu’alors les seules expériences charnelles de Pansy se résumait un baiser avec Drago – qu’ils avaient tous les deux vite regretté – et les caresses qu’elle osait se faire la nuit à l’abri des regards. Blaise lui sourit et remonta sa main droite le long de sa jambe nue.   
  
— On peut faire ça aussi, dit-il.  
— Tais-toi, répliqua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de bouger doucement le bassin. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que le frottement du pantalon contre son sous-vêtement lui procurait une douce sensation.  
  
Pansy ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni où mettre ses mains, tandis que Blaise avait fixé les siennes sous sa robe, au niveau de ses reins. Malgré elle, la jeune fille poussa un petit gémissement quand la sensation commença à se faire de plus en plus agréable. Sous elle, Blaise avait les yeux clos et semblait lui aussi apprécier le moment. Elle le sentit descendre ses mains sous sa culotte et englober les lobes de ses fesses. Pansy s’entendit gémir un peu plus fort alors que leurs mouvements désordonnés se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Blaise fut le premier à atteindre le paradis. Il s’immobilisa quelques secondes, les yeux fermés si forts qu’il verrait sans doute des étoiles en les ouvrant. Alors que Pansy s’imaginait, déçue, qu’il allait vouloir s’arrêter là, les mains de Blaise se resserrèrent autour de son postérieur et il l’accompagna dans ses mouvements.  
  
Pansy lâcha un petit cri plus bruyant que les autres alors que le plaisir se diffusait en elle. Soudain plus molle, la jeune fille se laissa aller sur le torse de Blaise. Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou tandis que les doigts de son camarade caressaient ses fesses désormais nues.  
  
— C’était plutôt mal, murmura soudain Blaise. Tu ne trouves pas ?  
— Si, répliqua-t-elle, sincère.  
  
La jeune fille devina sans mal que le sourire arrogant de son camarade devait certainement être revenu, mais elle avait bien trop apprécié l’expérience pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l’un de l’autre plusieurs minutes. Le silence, seulement ponctué de leur respiration, les apaisait plus qu’il ne les gênait.  
  
— On continue ? proposa Blaise dans un murmure.  
— Oui, répliqua-t-elle sans hésitation.  
  
Cela faisait à un moment qu’elle souhaitait perdre sa virginité, l’occasion était donc parfaite. Après quelques secondes de silence, le jeune homme commença à déposer des baisers sur sa joue. Pansy tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. D’abord timide, le baiser se fit de plus en plus expérimental. Blaise avait certainement plus d’expérience dans ce domaine qu’elle, mais elle n’était pas persuadée que ce soit aussi le cas concernant l’acte en lui-même.  
  
S’éloignant d’elle quelques secondes, Blaise l’aida à se lever et fit de même. Quelques instants plus tard, avec l’aide de Pansy, il l’aida à retirer sa robe. La Serpentard se sentit rougir violemment, à moité nue, pour la première fois devant quelqu’un.  
  
— C’est bien ce que je pensais, souffla le jeune homme en souriant.  
  
Ce jour-là, Pansy avait décidé de ne pas porter de soutien-gorge. Du bout des doigts, il effleura son sein droit, s’attardant quelques secondes sur son téton. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Blaise sur son sein gauche. Il s’attarda sur son mamelon. La sensation était étrange, pas désagréable, loin de là, juste bizarre et un peu baveuse. Alors qu’il continuait son exploration, Pansy essaya tant bien que mal de l’aider à enlever sa chemise. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits et peu précis. Rien de l’harmonie que les livres qu’elle avait lus, décrivaient. Toutefois, cela ne l’arrêta pas. Elle avait envie d’aller jusqu’au bout, de savoir ce que cela faisait vraiment.  
  
Pris d’un courage soudain, Pansy fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et se retrouva totalement nue. Blaise s’éloigna un peu d’elle et l’admira. Son regard s’arrêta quelques secondes de plus sur sa toison pubienne et la jeune fille se sentit rougir encore un peu plus.   
  
— A moi, déclara Blaise en s’attaquant à sa ceinture.  
  
Malgré sa gêne, Pansy ne put s’empêcher de fixer plus que nécessaire la forme derrière son caleçon. Elle n’avait jamais vu un pénis en érection et sa curiosité allait bientôt être récompensée. Après avoir poussé son pantalon et ses chaussures plus loin, Blaise baissa son sous-vêtement.  
  
— Voilà ! lança-t-il d’une voix rauque.  
  
Pansy releva son visage vers le sien et sourit. Blaise semblait aussi mal à l’aise qu’elle quelques secondes plus tôt et elle en fut soulagée.  
  
— Je peux ? demanda-t-elle timidement en tendant la main.  
— Oui.  
  
Elle glissa sa main autour du membre en érection et ne put masquer sa surprise. Ce n’était pas exactement comme elle l’avait imaginé. Blaise poussa un petit gémissement alors qu’elle resserrait un peu son emprise. Pansy sursauta et retira sa main précipitamment.  
  
— Je t’ai fait mal ? Désolée !  
— Non, non, tu ne m’as pas fait mal, la rassura Blaise avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l’embrasser.   
  
La jeune femme se colla un peu plus à lui, peau contre peau. La sensation était nouvelle et étrangement agréable.   
  
— On fait ça où ? demanda Blaise contre ses lèvres.  
— Je reviens, souffla-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la pièce où était rangé le matériel d’équitation. Ah voilà ! lança-t-elle après avoir retrouvé la couverture.  
  
La jument était tellement peu montée qu’elle semblait presque neuve.  
  
— Ça fera l’affaire, déclara Blaise lorsqu’elle lui montra.  
  
La jeune femme l’étala au-dessus du tas de foin.  
  
— Ça sera mieux que directement sur le sol, expliqua-t-elle.  
— Ouais, ouais, rétorqua son camarade visiblement pensif.  
  
Pansy constata qu’il avait la main enroulée autour de son sexe, mais garda sa petite pique pour elle. Blaise releva son visage et la fixa quelques instants.  
  
— Euh… Tu te couches pas ? demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir réagir ainsi.  
— Ah… Je pensais que… Enfin, que…   
— Je préfère être au-dessus, je voudrais pouvoir gérer… Euh… Tu vois ?  
— D’accord, répliqua Blaise en se dirigeant vers la couverture.  
  
Elle le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et s’installa à califourchon sur lui. La sensation était différente de ce qu’elle avait expérimenté un peu plus d’un quart d’heure plus tôt. Elle sentait son érection contre elle et était un peu perdue. Que devait-elle faire ? Dans les livres, les protagonistes s’embrassaient et tout se déroulait avec une précision parfaite, mais ce n’était pas un livre.   
  
— Tu veux que je te touches un peu ? questionna Blaise la sortant de ses pensées. Il paraît que c’est mieux, ajouta-t-il, gêné.  
— D’accord, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.  
  
Sans se faire prier, le jeune homme glissa ses doigts le long de ses cuisses plusieurs fois. Sans doute, essayait-il de lui prodiguer des caresses, mais cela n’avait que peu d’effet sur Pansy. Les mains de Blaise s’aventurèrent sur ses fesses, son dos avant de passer par sa poitrine puis de continuer leur course vers son ventre et ce jusqu’à son entrejambe. Pansy ne put masquer la grimace qui se peint sur son visage lorsque Blaise glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres.   
  
— Ça ne va pas ? s’inquiéta-t-il.  
— Si, si, c’est juste que… C’est bizarre, voilà tout.  
— Tu veux que je fasse autrement ?  
— Euh… je sais pas… Je…  
— Pansy ! Franchement ! On est tous les deux à poil sur une couverture qui gratte, je pense qu’on a passé le stade de la… Enfin ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux !  
— Je… Euh… Je pourrais contre… Enfin, j’aimerais faire comme tout à l’heure... contre ta cuisse, avoua-t-elle aussi rouge qu’une tomate.  
— Ok ! Vas-y, l’encouragea-t-il.  
  
Pansy hésita moins d’une secondes avant de s’exécuter. Trop gênée qu’il la regarde ainsi se frotter contre lui, la jeune femme préféra garder les yeux fermés alors que le plaisir se répandait en elle. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que les mains de Blaise restaient sur ses cuisses, lourdes et chaudes, comme s’il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire – ce qui était d’ailleurs sans doute le cas. Concentrée sur ce qu’elle faisait, Pansy ne se laissa pas aller à gémir. Enfin, elle esquissa un sourire en se sentant envahir par un plaisir doux et diffus. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile tout en reprenant son souffle, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. Blaise la fixait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’admiration et elle baissa le regard, gênée, avant de se replacer à califourchon sur lui.  
  
— On y va ? interrogea-t-elle.  
— Quand tu veux, répliqua-t-il, les doigts enroulés autour de son sexe.  
  
Elle hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, entrecoupés de rires nerveux, la jeune fille retint un petit cri lorsqu’elle sentit le pénis de Blaise entrer en elle. Elle grimaça, mais préféra se laisser descendre dans un mouvement rapide. Le jeune homme gémit sous elle et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ses cuisses. La sensation était plus inconfortable que vraiment douloureuse. Toutefois, un mouvement de hanche involontaire de Blaise arracha un petit glapissement de souffrance à Pansy.   
  
— Bouge pas, s’il te plaît ! lâcha-t-elle, une main sur son torse.  
  
Elle voyait bien que Blaise devait prendre sur lui, mais son confort importait plus que la jouissance immédiate de son amant du jour. Finalement, la gêne finit par passer et la jeune femme commença à se mouvoir. Sous elle, son camarade gémissait et elle se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien ressentir. Bien qu’elle ne ressente plus aucun mésaise, la Serpentard n’éprouvait pour autant pas de plaisir particulier. Certes, la sensation d’être emplie, de ne faire qu’un avec Blaise était agréable, mais rien de ce qu’elle avait pu lire dans les livres ne se produisit.  
  
Rapidement, le jeune homme sembla s’abandonner à la volupté du moment et alla à la rencontre de ses coups de rein. Il poussa un petit cri particulièrement aigu et se répandit en elle en moins de temps qu’il ne le faut pour dire Quidditch. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se décider à se lever et grimaça légèrement en sentant le vide que cela créa.   
  
Sans attendre, Pansy chercha sa robe du regard tandis que Blaise restait couché, un grand sourire étirant ses belles lèvres. Sans un mot, la jeune fille commença à tenter d’enlever les brins de foin collés à sa peau. Puis, après s’être débarrassée d’une bonne partie, elle enfila sa robe. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu’elle sentit un liquide un peu gluant descendre le long de ses cuisses. Quelle veaudelune ! Elle n’avait pas pensé à ça !  
  
— Ça ne va pas, Pansy ? demanda Blaise, toujours couché.  
  
L’avant-bras sur son front, il était l’image même de la décontraction.  
  
— Si, si , mentit-elle.  
  
Elle ne se voyait pas lui dire que la gravité faisait son travail et que son sperme coulait le long de ses jambes.  
  
— Tu as vu ma culotte ? questionna-t-elle en la cherchant.  
  
Blaise la chercha du regard et se mit sur le ventre pour la récupérer, permettant à Pansy d’admirer son postérieur, qu’il avait charmant, par ailleurs.  
  
— Je peux pas la garder ? demanda-t-il d’un ton qui se voulait certainement séducteur.  
— Non. Rends-la moi ! lança-t-elle en s’approchant de lui.  
— Je n’ai pas entendu le mot magique, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Rends-la moi, s’il te plaît, Blaise ! articula-t-elle.  
— Non !  
  
Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes, les bras croisés et tapant du pied. Couché sur la couverture, nu comme au premier jour de sa vie, Blaise lui souriait, ravi.  
  
— Et comment tu veux que j’aille au manoir comme ça ?  
— Comme tu as fait pour venir jusqu’ici sans soutien-gorge ! rétorqua-t-il, amusé.  
— D’accord ! Dans ce cas, est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton caleçon ?  
— Mon caleçon ? Ok, de toute manière, je ne comptais pas le remettre, lui dit-il.  
  
Un sourire entendu étirait ses lèvres et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
— Bien ! Fais comme tu veux, je m’en fiche, s’irrita-t-elle avant de se baisser pour récupérer son sac.   
  
Blaise siffla, appréciant visiblement la vue.  
  
— C’est fou ! Tu faisais bien moins le malin, il y a quelques minutes, remarqua-t-elle d’une voix froide. Tu devrais t’habiller ! On ne sait pas quand ils vont revenir, ajouta-t-elle en enlevant les brins de foin de ses cheveux.  
  
Son camarade éclata de rire avant de se laisser retomber sur la couverture. Il bâilla largement et posa son avant-bras sur son front.  
  
— Je suis bien comme ça, répliqua-t-il, les yeux clos.  
— Comme tu veux.  
— Waouh ! Que t’arrive-t-il, Pansy ? Tu n’es pourtant pas le genre à admettre si vite ta défaite.  
— Va te faire ! rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son box.  
  
La jeune fille s’assit sur le coussin. Elle n’avait pas envie de perdre son temps et son énergie à se disputer avec Blaise. La Serpentard ne put empêcher ses pensées de s’envoler vers ce qui s’était passé moins d’une demi-heure plus tôt. Bien que l’acte ait été loin de ce qu’elle avait espéré, elle ne regrettait pas pour le moment d’avoir passé ce cap avec Blaise. Son camarade avait certes des côtés agaçants, mais il s’était montré plutôt prévenant.  
  
Elle en était à là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit la porte des écuries s’ouvrirent et la voix de Daphne leur parvenir aux oreilles :  
  
— Ça se trouve, ils se sont entretués, plaisanta-t-elle.  
  
Le rire de Daphne et de sa petite sœur, Astoria, se fit entendre tandis que la porte s’ouvrait en grand. Du coin de l’œil, Pansy vit Blaise essayer de se cacher dans l’un des box, mais il était trop tard.  
  
— Merlin ! s’écria Daphne. Ne regarde pas, Ria !  
— Bien fait, marmonna Pansy en se levant.  
  
Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers les portes des écuries. Il fallait qu’elle ait l’air le plus digne possible si elle voulait que personne ne remarque son absence de culotte.  
  
— Eh bien… Eh bien… souffla sa cousine en la regardant de haut en bas. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce genre de résultat, ajouta-t-elle un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres bien dessinées.  
  
Pansy se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de lui faire un geste insultant de la main. Elle entendit le rire de Daphne dans son dos, mais n’y prêta pas la moindre attention alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers le manoir. Non loin d’elle, la Serpentard entendit le miaulement plaintif de Coco. Elle esquissa un sourire en la voyant courir vers elle.  
  
— Ah ! Tu es là, toi, lança-t-elle en souriant.   
  
Elle avait complètement oublié sa présence et se sentit rougir. Les avait-elle vus en pleine action ? Pansy secoua la tête. Là n’était pas le plus important. La jeune femme s’accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle sentit la petite chatte ronronner de bonheur.  
  
— On rentre au manoir ? Et on va prendre une bonne douche, hein ! dit-elle d’une voix douce.  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire en entendant l’animal miauler son approbation – du moins, c’est ce qu’elle pensa. Malgré la gêne, Pansy ne regrettait pas l’expérience qu’elle venait de vivre. Certes, elle entendrait certainement parler de cette histoire encore longtemps. Daphne ne manquerait sans doute pas une occasion de se moquer d’elle et Blaise, lorsqu’il serait remis de ses émotions, fanfaronnerait assurément auprès de ses amis masculins encore vierges. Toutefois, elle devait avouer qu’elle était ravie d’avoir pu passer ce cap avec une personne qui, s’il n’était pas un ami, n’était pas non plus un total inconnu et avait su faire preuve de prévenance malgré son inexpérience.  
  
Sans un regard en arrière, Pansy continua son chemin vers le manoir, au loin elle pouvait entendre la voix de Blaise répondre aux moqueries de ses cousines. La vie suivait son cours.


End file.
